The Hidden Village
by Amor Dela Viscus
Summary: After a strange occurance of unlikely events Ino finds herself is a village where she is not allowed to leave, what happened to just visiting Grandma? NaruIno NejiIno SasuIno


Omg, I was like watching a movie and this idea was just like 'write me!' it got very annoying after a few hours so I had to write it… instead of homework.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN!… I need counselling now… I want Naruto

Pairings: (yay!) NaruIno NejiIno SasuIno (triangle…or square…) slight ShikaIno and almost slight SaiIno and whatever I made add later.(non Ino Pairings I mean)

THIS IS AU!

The people: START THE FIC ALREADY!

Me: yay for Ino!

* * *

"Why do you have to leave now? It's already October, can't you wait for spring, or summer?" Shikamaru sighed worried, as his best friend as she packed her suitcase.

"Because, they need me there immediately, besides, I really need to see my grandma now, don't you think I should go now?" Ino said with a smile, closing up her suitcase. "it's much better to go now."

"but, ShiChi(1)! In winter! It's insane!" Shikamaru cried, waving his arms in a dramatic manner.

"Calm down! Jeez Shika! I never thought you'd worry this much about little old me!" Ino said playfully, smiling and patting him on the shoulder.

"You're not old, and I've always cared for you, you and Chouji are my best friends!" Shikamaru huffed, crossing his arms and blushing slightly.

"aww, Shika! That's so sweet!" Ino said, giving Shikamaru a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "see you in a couple months!" she yelled as she stepped out the apartment door. Making her way to the ground floor, then out in to a taxi Ino was very happy. She was finally going to see her grandma and grandpa and the rest of her family after about three years, and was really excited.

"where to lady?" the cabbie asked, he has black hair that hung down to about his ears, and looked like he was wearing a belly shirt.

"Airport please!" Ino chirped happily, starting to hum to the song that was playing on the cabbie's radio.

"Good thing pretty lady!" Sai said happily, "you're lucky, I'm going there myself, to a little town called ShiChi… far far up north, they will be getting more snow there anytime now." Sai was saying.

"what a coincidence! I'm going to!" Ino said happily. _wow, out of all the cabbies in Tokyo…_ she thought.

_What a beautiful girl! a lot prettier than Sakura-san! What my luck!_ Sai thought, using his best short cuts to make his way to the airport.

* * *

Later on the plane

* * *

As luck would have it, Ino ended up sitting right next to the cabbie, they were on a bigger plane, and soon they would be switching to a little Cessna (small plane), that would take them up to ShiChi.

"So Sai-kun! Why are you going to Shichi? Do you have family there too?" Ino asked, her bright blue eyes shining with curiosity and happiness.

"Oh, yeah, I'm going there to see my brother, are you visiting family Ino-chan?" Sai asked, looking at her. Bringing his face from the window.

"yeah, My whole family is there right now, my grandma's sick, so we are all staying with her through the winter to make sure she'll be okay. My parents are already there, and so are my cousins and aunts and uncles." Ino said, Taking her turn to look out the window.

"so you're the last one to get there?" Sai asked, opening the book he had brought.

"Yeah, I guess I am, but I couldn't take a break off of high school till now." Ino said with a sigh.

"hmm… what grade are you in? I had thought you'd've been in college." Sai said dumbfounded.

"oh, Grade12" Ino said, happily reminiscing.

"so… you're only 17? Wow, I though you where at least 20" Sai said, still unbelieving.

"you and every bouncer in the city" Ino smiled "but I'm really sixteen still, but my birthday is only in a couple weeks, hey! Maybe if you're still in town you could come to my birthday dinner!" (I don't remember Ino's birthday (sadness) so I'm going to make on up, ok?)

_She only sixteen? Wow… weird… _Sai thought, looking Ino over once again. "Well, if I'm still in town, I'll definitely come!" He smiled, and started to read his art book.

"Hey, you never told me how old you are!" Ino said indignantly.

"heh, I'm only nineteen." he said, "not like I'm 26 or something" he laughed, showing a true smile.

"ok!" Ino once again smiled, and started to leaf through a Shojo manga magazine.

* * *

After a few minutes the plane landed, and everyone got off the plane.

* * *

"hey Sai! The plane doesn't come for a about an hour and a half… so, want to grab a bite to eat?" Ino Asked, as soon as they had check their luggage.

"Of course!" Sai said, as his stomach rumbled.

They settled down, and got a burger at a place inside the airport.

"I hear that we're the only ones besides the pilot in the plane, wow, this is so weird!" Ino said, as she took a sip from her soda.

"what's weird?" Sai said looking up from his wonderful tasty burger.

"a) you where my cab driver. b)you sat next to me on the plane. c) we're going to the same place and d) …we both like Alberta burgers(2) without pickles, but with onions!" Ino said, counting the things off on her fingers.

" hey…" Sai said slowly "I just realise now that I only know your first name… care to tell me a bit more about yourself?" Sai finished.

"uhh okay! My name is Ino Yakanama! My parents own a large chain of flower stores. I live in Tokyo, my best friends are named Shikamaru and Chouji, I have a cat named Lily and a dog named Lotus, I attend Hirashi high school, and am the smartest girl in my class!" Ino said happily, no seeing the harm of telling a total stranger this. "ok, now you go!"

"My name is Sai Ias(3) , I am an artist, I also live in Tokyo, my best friends are named Naruto and Sakura, I have no pets, and I've graduated high school. My only family is my brother." Sai said, copying what information Ino gave. ( ie: name friends job city family)

"Sai Ias? Hmm hahaha… I think I used to know someone by that name… I think." Ino said, taking a bite of her burger.

* * *

About an hour later they were on the plane and ready to go.

* * *

"ohh I can't wait, and the flight is only 20 minutes right?" Ino asked the pilot.

"yup" the man said in a gruff voice.

About ten minutes later the pilot started acting strange, and had almost jerky movements, but he soon recovered from them.

Another ten minutes passed, and Ino looked out the window and saw ShiChi. " hey! Shouldn't we be landing soon? Hello?" she cried to the pilot, but he didn't answer.

"what's going on?" Ino asked, turning to Sai. They were the only two on the plane who were passengers.

It started to snow heavily, now Ino couldn't seen ShiChi anymore, and was beginning to get scared.

" I don't know, what is he trying to do?" Sai asked himself, he then pretended to look at the time, but really pushed a secret button on his watch.

* * *

About 20 twenty minutes of almost circling, the plane started to run out of gas.

* * *

"We have to land!" Sai demanded from his seat. He sighed when he got no answer from the pilot.

Sai climbed out of his seat, and stumbled his way to the pilot. The plane only had enough room for six people and the pilot, and he and Ino were at the back. Getting the pilot, his expression went stony.

"the pilot's dead…" Sai said, voice eerily calm. "I'll drive the plane then" he said, pushing the dead pilot from the seat.

"b-but, c-can you even f-fly a p-plane?" Ino stuttered, truly frightened.

"well, I'm sure I can land it, hope fully with out killing us though" Sai said, taking the seat.

Ino closed her eyes, and covered her ears as Sai made the plane descend. She got out of her seat, and curled in a ball in front of it, still covering her ears.

She gasped when a little while later the plane roughly bumped to the ground, and slowed to a stop.

Sai came back to her, and threw his coat over her. Then went on a search to find blankets. After a bit, he opened a cupboard filled with emergency supplies. He took the blankets, and wrapped them around Ino and himself.

"are hurt?" He asked, as they both huddled in the isle of the plane.

"N-no, just shaken up I guess." Ino Shivered, the heat in the plane had turned off when Sai had started to land it, and now it was freezing inside.

Ino took a glance out the window and saw it was snowing really heavily, they must have been at the very top of Japan. Ino nearly took a double take when she thought she saw a shadow out side the window.

"did you see that!" She cried, sitting up and pointing to the window.

"See what?" Sai said sleepily.

"Uhh… never mind, it was nothing" Ino said laying back down beside Sai.

The two dosed off, and the shadows out side the windows looked in.

"Well, well looks like Sai brought a little something home, a souvenir maybe?" the blonde one drawled, eyes glued to Ino's sleeping form.

"Man, we could've killed her and Sai, don't you think it was a little harsh to kill the pilot Sasuke?" Said a man with wild brown hair, tucked inside his fur cuffed and collared Parka.

"No, it was a test demanded my Yamato-san, it wasn't my Idea(4) " the one called Sasuke said, not really caring.

"well, we'd better get to work!" the blonde one said, and they all disappeared in smoke.

* * *

Ino awoke in a sparsely lit room. She had thick blankets covering her, and she noticed Sai was nowhere in sight.

_Where the hell am I?_ Ino thought, remembering the plane going down. _did we died of cold?_

It was then a door on the other side of the room opened to reveal a young blonde man, with bright blue eyes, he was carrying a tray of food, he was smiling at her.

"you're awake!" He said happily, laying the tray down on then bedside table.

"uhh… yeah. Where am I?" Ino asked, trying to move a bit away form the blue eyed man.

"Konoha! You'll love it here, we have really good ramen, and everyone is really nice, but there is only one rule, you can't leave, so I'll leave you to your food now bye!" he said quickly, turning to leave.

"Wait!" Ino called, stopping him at the doorway, her eyes where wide, and frightened. "W-w-what do you mean 'I'll love it here' and 'I can't leave'?" Ino said, shakily getting up. "W-why can't I go home?"

Naruto's face adapted kind of a dark look. "Well, you see, this is a secret place, either we can't let you leave, or we have to erase you're memory of ever seeing any of us, or even of you're plane crashing, but, we haven't had positive results on the memory eraser…" Naruto grimaced, as if remembering something gruesome.

Ino was out of bed by the time Naruto's speech was down, she was shaking so hard it was hard for her to keep standing.

"B-b-but what a-about Sai-kun? I-is he O-okay?" She asked her shaking increasing.

"You really shouldn't get out of bed Ino-chan." Naruto said worriedly, watching her shake.

Ino took a few steps back. "W-w-who told you m-my n-name?" she stuttered, her back hitting the wall behind her.

"A little artist told me." Naruto said, approaching her. He could smell the fear radiating off of her, and he didn't like it when people were afraid of him.

"Why do you fear me?" Naruto asked. He bent forward, because he was taller then her, and looked deep in her eyes, looking for an answer.

Ino had thoughts running a mile a minute. _why am I here? Who is this guy? Where is Sai? Why can't I leave? What about my family? Is this guy going kiss me? Oh my god we're nose to nose! _

Then darkness engulfed Ino.

Naruto Caught the blonde girl as she went limp in his arms.

Naruto's eyes went wide and darted around nervously.

"You're left alone for two minutes, and you kill her?" Neji Said, as he strolled in the room, he was holding a can of juice or pop or alcohol of some kind.

"No! she just fainted, that's all!" Naruto said, defending his case.

"Then why is she out of bed? Didn't you realise she was in a plane crash? She probably very traumatized!" Neji continued to rant while Naruto placed Ino back in the bed.

"She's cute, isn't she Neji?" Naruto said, turning to face the long haired man.

"Yes, very… why? What are you planning Naruto?" Neji said, with a suspicious look on his face.

"N-nothing! I was just saying she's cute!" Naruto huffed, crossing his arms, and stomping off.

"Well, at least he's right" Neji said, approaching the side of the bed, he brushed Ino's long bangs out of her face, then turned and walked out, crushing the now empty can in his hand. He threw it in the nearest garbage and locked Ino's door.

He would make sure she would decide to stay.

* * *

wee ha! doneo chaptero oneo! 


End file.
